Dinding
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Karena Halilintar adalah dinding yang akan melindungi, membatasi, sandaran, dan batu loncatan untuk Taufan dan Gempa/"Hiks, hiks, aku benci, hiks, aku benci kak Hali."/AU, Elemental Siblings! HaliTauGem/For #Siblingisasi


"Kak Hali, awas!"

Halilintar meringis kesakitan ketika sebuah bola _football_ menghantam wajahnya dengan keras. Ia jatuh terduduk menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas dan berdenyut. Sesosok anak laki-laki bernuansa biru muda yang identik dengannya berlari menghampiri dengan wajah khawatir. Dialah sang pelaku pelempar bola.

Halilintar membuka tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ditatapnya tajam sang adik kembaran yang berjongkok selaras dihadapannya. Wajah khawatir sang adik tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah menahan tawa melihat wajah kakaknya yang tercetak sebuah bekas merah dari bola hasil lemparannya. Halilintar menggeram marah dan seketika bangkit mencengkram lengan kanan adiknya lalu memelintirnya kebelakang. Sang adik menjerit kesakitan.

Si bungsu yang sedari tadi mengawasi dan menggambar kegiatan kedua kakaknya yang bermain lempar tangkap bola di halaman belakang rumah membelalakan matanya. Ia segera bergegas berlari meninggalkan alat gambarnya. Anak itu berlari menuju dapur dimana kedua orang tuanya berada.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Sesosok pria berambut hitam dan seorang wanita bernuansa merah muda yang tengah mengobrol hangat di meja makan dikejutkan dengan panggilan putranya. Tak lama sang pemilik suara telah berada di ambang pintu dengan napas memburu. Hal itu menimbulkan reaksi bingung dari keduanya.

"Ada apa, Gempa sayang?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembut.

Mata Gempa berkaca-kaca. Ia hendak menangis jika saja tak ada hal penting yang harus ia katakan. "Kak Hali dan kak Taufan bertengkar lagi."

* * *

Dinding

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Warn: ElementalSibling!, AU, No Alien/Robot/SuperPower!, just brotherly ship, typo, beberapa kata mungkin tak sesuai EYD dan KBBI.

Disc: Monsta

HaliTauGem and their friends: 8 years old

Boboiboy as HaliTauGem Dad

Yaya as HaliTauGem Mother

For #Siblingisasi

ENJOY^^

* * *

Halilintar meringkuk di ranjangnya yang bernuansa merah dan hitam. Ranjangnya terpisah dari ranjang bertingkat 2 yang juga mengisi kamar berukuran besar ini. Ia berkali-kali menghapus air matanya yang keluar tak diinginkan. Wajahnya yang masih terasa panas dan berdenyut disembuyikannya di balik bantal beserta isakannya.

Ia kemudian melempar sebuah sebuah bola _football_ yang tadi dimainkannya ke ranjang bagian bawah dari ranjang tingkat yang bernuansa biru muda. Bola itu terlempar menghantam guling yang kemudian terjatuh akibat lemparan itu. Halilintar benci, ia benci pada pemilik ranjang itu, Taufan, adiknya.

Ia benci Taufan yang manja, ia benci Taufan yang jahil, ia benci Taufan yang kekanakan, dan ia benci Taufan yang menangis. Halilintar adalah sosok yang lebih mudah terpancing emosi, ia terkadang menjadi kasar ketika ia marah. Ia akan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang berani menganggunya tanpa terkecuali, bahkan keluarganya. Bersyukurlah, keluarganya mengerti bagaimana Halilintar, mereka selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan Halilintar kecuali Taufan.

Adiknya yang satu itu selalu saja menjahilinya dalam keadaan apapun. Halilintar sering bertengkar dengannya karena sifat mereka yang berkebalikan. Taufan sendiri bagi Halilintar adalah mimpi buruk. Ia berkali-kali memarahinya namun sang adik tak pernah jera. Meski Halilintar bisa bela diri, tapi ia tak pernah melakukannya pada Taufan-setidaknya tak seserius kali ini. Ia marah, wajahnya sakit, dan tawa Taufan semakin membuatnya mendidih, ia tak sadar dan berakhir mematahkan tulang sang adik.

Yang ia sadar setelahnya adalah bentakan sang ayah dan tangisan Taufan dipelukan ibunya, ah, jangan lupakan isakan pelan Gempa. Halilintar mengerti, ia telah keterlaluan. Tanpa berkata apapun, Halilintar pergi, melarikan diri dari bentakan sang ayah dan-

-suara tangisan Taufan.

Ia tak tahu dan dan tak mau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana sekarang. Ia yakin ayah dan ibunya telah membawa Taufan ke rumah sakit. Ia merasa bersalah-dan Halilintar benci perasaan ini-atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Apalagi tangisan Taufan dan Gempa semakin membuatnya tak karuan.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan membuat Halilintar dengan segera menghapus air matanya. Ia angkat kepalanya dari bantal dan mendapati sang ayah yang telah duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum. Tangan besar itu kemudian menyentuh puncak kepala sang putra sulung kemudian mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Ayah tidak membawa Taufan ke rumah sakit?" tanya Halilintar. Suaranya yang serak khas orang menangis memunculkan kekehan geli dari sang ayah.

"Ibu dan Gempa yang membawanya, ayah rasa kita perlu bicara," kata sang ayah dengan lembut. Tubuh tegapnya ia bawa ke tengah kasur Halilintar, memaksa sang anak untuk berhadapan dengannya. Ia tersenyum hangat. "Maaf ayah sudah membentakmu."

Halilintar menggeleng. Ia tak merasa benci ataupun kesal atau tersinggung atas bentakan ayahnya. Bahkan Halilintar rasa, ia tak mendengar apa yang ayahnya katakan, yang ia ingat hanya tangis kesakitan Taufan.

"Ayah tidak punya saudara sih, ayah tidak tahu rasanya. Harusnya Ibumu yang juga punya kembaran yang harus duduk disini, ya kan?" kata ayah dari kembar 3 itu sembari tertawa renyah. Mungkin ia berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Aku benci Taufan, ayah," gumam Halilintar. Ia berusaha menghapus air mata yang hendak keluar lagi. Sang ayah yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Mau sebenci apapun kau pada Taufan, mau senakal, secerewet, sejahil apapun Taufan, ia tetaplah saudaramu,"

Halilintar tertegun.

"Kalian terlahir dari 1 tubuh dan jiwa yang sama. Kalian telah bersama sejak belum mengenal dunia. Berbagi tempat sempit dan jalur makanan yang sama. Ayah bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kalian membuat ibu kalian kesakitan akibat tendangan kalian," gumamnya. Ia menerawang jauh mengingat masa ketika perjuangan istrinya yang tengah hamil. Ia kemudian menatap Halilintar dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tuhan memberikan Taufan padamu bukan tanpa alasan, karena Dia tahu hanya seorang Halilintar yang dapat menjadi dinding untuk Taufan dan Gempa," lanjutnya.

"Dinding?" gumam Halilintar bingung.

Sang ayah terkekeh pelan. Sungguh ini bukan bidangnya, ia tak bisa mencari kata-kata indah yang puitis. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan saja dan itu membuat putranya tak mengerti. "Dinding yang akan melindungi, membatasi, menjadi sandaran, dan batu loncatan untuk Taufan dan Gempa."

.

.

.

Anak laki-laki berjaket merah dengan celana selutut berwarna hitam itu mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung di bangku ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Ia berkali-kali memeriksa kantung plastik yang digenggamnya. Kantung plastik yang berisi 3 buah es krim berbeda rasa, ada rasa lemon, jeruk manis, dan vanilla. Tangan kirinya yang bebas sesekali menyentuhnya, memastikan belum ada satupun yang meleleh. Wajahnya nampak bosan dan enggan.

Setelah nasehat dari ayahnya-yang Halilintar tak mengerti-mereka bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Halilintar bertekat ingin meminta maaf pada Taufan berbekal es krim kesukaan mereka bertiga, ia memang sudah keterlaluan. Taufan hanya tidak sengaja dan yang ia lakukan justru menyakiti sang adik. Namun disinilah ia terjebak dalam keadaan membosankan menunggu sang ayah berdebat entah apa dengan kakak-kakak perawat jaga.

Ayah muda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya geram, kenapa masalah datang bersamaan. Taufan sakit, Halilintar gelisah, dan sekarang administrasi yang bermasalah. Ia menghela napasnya kemudian menghampiri Halilintar yang berwajah masam. "Hali, maaf ya, ayah ada sedikit masalah, kalau kau mau kau bisa pergi duluan."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu ruangannya," kata Halilintar.

"Ummm... Ingat ruangan tempat Blaze dan Ice dirawat sebulan yang lalu?"

Halilintar mengangguk. Meski ia pelupa-penyakit turunan keluarga-ia masih mengingat ruangan tempat mereka dirawat. Blaze dan Ice adalah sepupu kembarnya yang 3 tahun lebih muda, putra dari bibi Hanna, saudara kembar ibunya.

"Nah, ruangan Taufan ada disampingnya, sedikit belok ke kiri, paling ujung," jelas sang ayah.

Tanpa babibu, Halilintar berlari menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Senyum Halilintar terkembang menatap pintu putih bertuliskan "Boboiboy Taufan, 8th, 12A Bangsal Tulip". Tangan kanannya terulur untuk membuka pintu sebelum sebuah suara serak menghentikan niatnya.

"Aku benci kak Hali, bu. Tanganku sakit sekali, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku benci, aku tidak mau satu kamar lagi dengan Kak Hali."

Tangan Halilintar terkepal erat. Ia memilih mundur kemudian mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang tersedia di depan kamar inap Taufan. Ia menatap es krimnya yang sepertinya mulai mencair, tanpa sadar ia menggeram marah. Seharusnya ia yang mengatakan itu, bukan Taufan. Taufan menyebalkan, dan Halilintar benci Taufan. Kedua tangannya tergesa membuka ketiga bungkus es krim. Tanpa ragu dilahapnya ketiga es krim sekaligus dalam satu waktu.

Dinginnya es krim membuat lidah Halilintar terasa mati rasa. Lelehan cairan manis dan asam itu mengotori tangannya kemudian jatuh membasahi celana yang ia gunakan. Ukuran mulutnya yang kecil membuatnya terasa sakit ketika memasukkan ketiga es krim sekaligus. Rasa es krimnya jadi tidak enak, sangat tidak enak hingga rasanya Halilintar ingin menangis.

"Loh, Hali? Tidak jadi masuk? Eh? Hali menangis?"

.

.

.

Halilintar membolak-balikkan tubuhnya gelisah. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya bocah 8 tahun itu lelah sendiri dan berbaring terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Langit-langit itu berwarna putih bersih bukan berwarna biru gelap cenderung hitam dengan motif bintang yang dapat bersinar di dalam gelap. Tentu saja, ini bukan lagi kamar 'mereka', ini adalah kamar Halilintar sendiri. Kamar yang ia dapat ketika seminggu yang lalu di hari terakhir ia bertemu Taufan.

Halilintar tak pernah memasuki kamar rawat Taufan. Saat itu ia langsung mengajak ayahnya pulang dengan wajah penuh noda es krim dan mata sembab. Dan di sore harinya, sang ibu pulang kemudian menghampiri Halilintar, berujar sedih mengatakan ia akan punya kamar sendiri yang terpisah dari kedua saudaranya. Halilintar tak menolak, karena itu memang keinginannya sejak lama, dan mungkin Halilintar tahu, itu keinginan Taufan.

Ia tidak pernah ingin tahu keadaan Taufan, ia tak peduli jika Taufan masih sakit atau sudah sembuh. Tapi kecerewatan Gempa dan bahasan ayah ibunya setiap hari mau tak mau membuatnya mengerti keadaan sang adik.

Dan pagi tadi, Gempa tak henti-hentinya membahas pesta dan undangan untuk teman-teman sekelas. Halilintar hanya bergumam tak berselera karena ia tak mengerti apa yang Gempa bicarakan hingga sang ibu dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa Taufan akan pulang.

Untuk itulah rasa gelisah ini tiba-tiba menghampiri. Ia bingung, muka apa yang harus ia pasang pada Taufan nanti. Ia juga bingung topik apa yang akan angkat untuk bicara. Namun sebelum pikirannya semakin pusing, suara klakson mobil mengambil perhatiannya. Halilintar beranjak dan segera berlari mendekati jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua ini.

Di luar sana, di depan rumahnya terparkir mobil kecil milik keluarganya. Halilintar bisa melihat Gempa yang turun terlebih dahulu, ia tampak tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya pada teman-teman mereka yang Halilintar tinggalkan di ruang tamu. Selanjutnya yang keluar adalah ayah dan ibunya. Lalu kemudian sang ibu membukakan pintu di kursi penumpang. Dan sosok yang tak dilihat manik vermilionnya seminggu ini terlihat.

Anak itu tak berubah, Taufan masih memasang senyum lebar miliknya dan melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira pada teman-teman yang telah menunggunya. Halilintar sedikit tersenyum, adiknya tidak apa-apa. Namun senyum Halilintar luntur dan berganti raut aneh akibat dadanya yang serasa diremas. Tangan kanan Taufan dibalut perban putih dengan kain penyangga berwarna biru. Taufan cacat, dan itu karena Halilintar. Sekarang, wajah atau kata-kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan?

.

.

.

Ia tahu, dirinya itu pengecut. Halilintar tahu dirinya ini punya gengsi yang tinggi namun ia juga tahu bahwa dirinya ini memiliki fokus dan perhatian yang baik. Segala gerak Taufan diperhatikannya dari mulai keluar mobil, bertemu teman-teman sekelas mereka, pesta dan candaan kecil, hingga ketika sang adik duduk ditengah hadiah yang didapatnya sembari menonton acara televisi favoritnya.

Ayah, Ibu, dan Gempa sedang mengantarkan teman-temannya pulang, karena mereka kemari menggunakan bus sekolah. Jangan tanya bagaimana kedua orang tuanya mengantarkan anak-anak yang jumlahnya lebih dari 20 orang itu pada Halilintar karena ia pun sama tak mengertinya. Dan ia disini, ditugaskan menjaga sang adik.

Meskipun dibilang menjaga, Halilintar bahakan berada dalam jarak lebih dari 100 m. Sang adik sedang berada di ruang tamu tengah menonton sedangkan Halilintar berada halaman belakang tempat mereka memanggang berbagai makanan tadi. Kedua ruangan itu hanya dibatasi sebuah kaca transparan yang membuat keduanya bisa dengan jelas saling melihat. Namun, nampaknya hanya Hali saja yang jelas melihat Taufan.

Ia tak tahu, sedari tadi Taufan tak menganggapnya ada. Ah, ia rasa bukan salah Taufan karena sedari tadi Halilintarlah yang mencoba tak terlihat. Sejujurnya ia takut bertemu Taufan, kilasan balik di rumah sakit itu masih menghantui Halilintar. Perasaannya kacau dan sugesti kebencian pada Taufan membuatnya enggan dekat. Namun, tetap saja Halilintar masih meringis ketika melihatnya adiknya tak bisa makan karena tangan kanannya cidera.

Ia bisa saja pergi dari halaman belakang ini menuju kamarnya di lantai atas meninggalkan Taufan. Namun entah kenapa ia masih tetap disini, memperhatikan Taufan dalam diam. Kata-kata ayahnya menyeruak memasuki memorinya. Dinding. Ah, Halilintar tak mengerti.

Ternyata menjadi kakak itu memang merepotkan, apalagi adik-adikmu seperti Taufan dan Gempa. Ia tak mengerti, mungkin Tuhan telah salah memberikan mereka pada Halilintar. Buktinya bisa dilihat dengan jelas, ia membuat Taufan terluka. Ternyata ia tak bisa menjadi dinding seperti yang ayahnya katakan.

Mata Halilintar berkedip ketika melihat Taufan beranjak. Ia terlihat memandangi pohon jeruk dalam pot dengan buah yang sudah matang pemberian Ying, sahabat sekelas mereka. Halilintar tahu, Taufan sangat suka jeruk berukuran kecil yang manis itu. Setelah beberapa saat Taufan hanya memandangi, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kirinya memetik satu buah jeruk.

.

.

.

Taufan sebenarnya tak biasa menggunakan tangan kiri, lagipula makan dengan tangan kiri tak baik kan? Tapi jeruk mungil berwarna orange cerah tanpa noda yang masih menggantung di pohon dengan efek-efek air embun yang menetes itu seakan menggugah imannya. Toh, tangan kanannya sakit dan tak ada yang bisa membantunya, jadi menggunakan tangan kirinya diperbolehkan kan?

Taufan mencoba mengupas kulit jeruk yang tipis itu. Ia kesulitan menggunakan satu tangan, dan ia berupaya membukanya dengan bantuan mulutnya. Gigi taringnya ia gunakan untuk menusuk jeruk itu. Namun, air jeruk itu mencuat mengenai matanya. Matannya pedih dan perih, sakit sekali.

Halilintar terperanjak ketika air jeruk itu menyembur dan mengenai mata Taufan. Ia tidak seharusnya menggunakan mulutnya untuk membuka jeruk, ia bodoh sekali. Tangan Halilintar terkepal, ia benci keadaan seperti ini.

Taufan benci, ia tidak suka ini. Dilemparkannya jeruk itu dengan keras hingga membentur dinding. Lengan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kasar matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Matanya sudah tak pedih, tapi air mata itu terus keluar tanpa bisa Taufan tahan. Jika bukan karena tangan kanannya cidera, ia pasti bisa membukanya. Jika saja Halilintar tak menciderai tangannya, ia pasti bisa melakukan apa saja. Jika saja Halilintar tak bermain dengannya, tangannya tak akan cidera. Dan jika~

~Halilintar bukan kakaknya, ia tak harus bermain dengannya.

Air mata Taufan semakin tak mau berhenti. Matanya sudah panas akibat usapan kasar lengan kirinya. Ia hanya ingin makan jeruk, kenapa segalanya nampak sulit. Ia benci keadaannya, ia benci semua ini. Isakan Taufan hampir terdengar sebelum ia menahannya karena aroma jeruk segar menghampiri indera penciumannya. Perlahan ia mengangkat pandangannya hingga ia melihat Halilintar berdiri dihadapannya mengupas jeruk yang tadi dilemparnya.

Taufan tertegun sejenak, pikiran dan air mata itu mendadak berhenti begitu saja. Ia bisa melihat kakaknya itu menurunkan lidah topinya hingga segaris alisnya, menutupi wajah dan ekspresi Halilintar. Mungkin ini adalah interaksi pertama mereka sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Taufan tak pernah melihat sang kakak menjenguknya atau setidaknya menyapanya ketika pulang tadi.

Tatapan Taufan tak lepas dari kakaknya. Halilintar selesai mengupas kulit sang jeruk kemudian jemarinya mencoba menghilangkan serabut putih yang menempel pada jeruk-bagian yang tidak disukai Taufan. Ia kemudian mengambil satu persatu bagian jeruk menghilangkan bijinya lalu mengenggam bagian jeruk yang sudah bersih dari serabut putih dan biji di tangan kanannya.

Sudah selesai, bahkan tangan Halilintar sudah kotor terkena air jeruk. Ia membuka genggaman tangan kanannya untuk melihat hasil kupasan jeruknya. Ah, mungkin tak seharusnya Halilintar genggam sekuat itu. Bentuk jeruk itu sudah aneh, tampak menjijikan. Kenapa mengupas jeruk saja sesusah ini? Kenapa ia tak pernah benar saat melakukan sesuatu untuk adiknya? Halilintar berniat membuang jeruk-jeruk menjijikan hasil kupasannya sebelum tangan kiri Taufan mencegahnya.

Halilintar menatap Taufan. Anak itu menunduk, bahunya bergetar, Halilintar tahu, Taufan menangis. Tangan kiri Taufan mengambil jeruk kupasan Halilintar kemudian memakannya. Jeruknya terasa tak segar lagi. Rasanya sudah aneh, Taufan tak suka. Namun ia masih terus memakannya dan menelannya susah payah.

Isakan Taufan terdengar. Halilintar tertegun sejenak menatap adiknya yang masih mau memakan jeruk menjijikan hasil kupasannya dengan tangan kiri. Ia kemudian mencekal tangan Taufan yang hendak mengambil jeruk ditangannya lagi. Hal itu membuat Taufan mendongak menatap Halilintar dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah berderai air mata.

Dipindahkannya jeruk yang tadinya di tangan kanan ke tangan kiri. Kemudian tangan kanannya yang terasa lengket akibat air jeruk itu mengulurkan jeruknya ke hadapan mulut Taufan. Bibir Taufan bergetar menahan tangis, dengan kaku ia mencoba membuka mulutnya menerima suapan sang kakak. Isakan Taufan menjadi.

"Hiks, hiks, aku benci, hiks, aku benci kak Hali."

"Sebenci apapun kau padaku, aku tetaplah kakakmu. Karena kau ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku, dan aku akan menjadi dinding bagimu, suka atau tidak."

.

.

.

"Karena Halilintar adalah dinding yang akan melindungi, membatasi, sandaran, dan batu loncatan untuk Taufan dan Gempa."

Karena tugas seorang kakak adalah menjadi dinding bagi adik-adiknya.

Dinding yang akan melindungi adik-adiknya dari bahaya diluar sana.

Dinding yang membatasi seluruh kelakuan adik-adiknya agar tetap berada pada jalan yang seharusnya.

Dinding yang akan menjadi sandaran ketika adik-adiknya lelah atas masalahnya.

Dan dinding yang akan selalu terlihat kuat dan kokoh agar dapat dicontoh oleh adik-adiknya dan berharap bisa mereka lampaui. Dinding itu keras dan terasa tak punya hati. Ia terlihat mengekang dan membatasi segala hal didalamnya. Membuat mereka terkurung akan dunia luar. Namun dengan cara inilah dinding-dinding itu melidungi. Karena hanya manusia-manusia yang lebih kokoh dari dindinglah yang bisa bertahan di dunia luar yang kejam. Dan dinding akan menjadi kokoh dan memaksa orang didalamnya agar melampauinya agar bisa hidup di dunia nyata. Namun jika ia tak bisa melampauinya, maka dindinglah yang akan terus melindunginya.

-itulah aku, kakakmu, Taufan.

XXXXX

Haiiii...

Saya author baru difandom ini. Sebenarnya sudah lama kepincut kartunnya, tapi baru kepincut fandom di situs ini sih baru-baru ini. Yah, setidaknya setelah saya merasa capek difandom sebelah. Saya menemukan bahwa fandom ini begitu tenang dan damai. Ga ada gitu fic2 pemicu war atau pelanggar guidelines-kalaupun ada juga ga banyak. Ga ada pair war yang ga jelas, semuanya saling mendukung dan terasa hangat disini. Semua authornya begitu baik dan ramah lagi. Saya liat kayaknya semua saling timbal balik. Author senior yang kece pun mau membaca fic2 baru dan memberi masukan, ya ampun, rasanya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Jadi, emmm... Salam kenal, semoga saya diterima disini^^

Oke, abaikan curhat ga jelas diatas.

Well, disini banyak fic yang berbau sho-ai ya? Saya juga merasakan sih gimana manisnya mereka, apalagi HaliTau, yang udah membuat saya beberapa kali kebobolan. Yang tadinya niat mau nulis bromance aja tetep nyerempet ke sho-ai, malah ada beberapa yang ke yaoi -_- Yah, maklum mantan fujo/disepak. Dan ini sih satu-satunya fic yang selamat dari segala kebobolan iman saya. Hahahaha...

Maaf untuk segala kecacatan fic ini, dari feelnya yang ga nyampe, penggambaran suasana yang kacau, ke-OOC an charanya, terlalu banyak pengulangan kata, banyak kalimat yang ga efektif, typo, dan lain sebagainya. Saya bukan seorang penulis, jadi masih awam, masih belajar. Jadi mohon koreksinya^^

Dan untuk event siblingisasi, sebenarnya saya sendiri bingung dengan hubungan antar saudara karena hubungan saya dan kakak serta adik saya terasa membingungkan, bahkan untuk dituangkan dalam sebuah fic. Jadi menurut saya, inilah personifikasi seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Aneh ya? Yaudah biarin aja /disetrum.

Ya sudahlah, daripada wordnya membengkak karena AN*reader: ini udah bengkak!*, akhir kata,

See you...


End file.
